FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view taken along a plane including an axis of a part of a solenoid valve 500 of the prior art. The solenoid valve 500 that is a valve device of the prior art is disposed such that a part thereof is inserted into an opening 502 of a tank 501 of a natural gas vehicle or a fuel cell vehicle. The solenoid valve 500 is a normally closed valve. By energizing a coil 503, the solenoid valve 500 drives a valve 504 to open a valve passage 505. A feeder wire member 507 for energizing the coil 503 is disposed to be inserted through and supported by a housing 506. With this, the feeder wire member 507 is protected from externally applied vibrations and impacts. Thus, the reliability of the vibration resistance and impact resistance of the feeder wire member 507 can be increased. In addition, by storing the feeder wire member 507 in the housing 506, the feeder wire member 507 can be disposed neatly. A valve device similar to the solenoid valve 500 is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view simplistically showing the solenoid valve 500. FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view showing an enlarged vicinity of a temperature sensor 510 of the solenoid valve 500. The housing 506 has a gas introducing hole 511 which is open to an inner space of the tank 501 and extends to a position outside the tank 501. Further, the housing 506 has a sensor inserting hole 512 which is connected to the gas introducing hole 511. The temperature sensor 510 is inserted in the sensor inserting hole 512. The temperature sensor 510 is configured such that a sensor main body 514 is inserted into a bottomed protecting tube 513. The temperature sensor 510 can detect the temperature of a gas in the tank 501.
FIG. 13 is a cross-sectional view taken along a plane perpendicular to the axis of the solenoid valve 500. FIG. 14 is a circuit diagram showing the coil 503. In the solenoid valve 500, two feeder wire members 507 are supported by the housing 506 and are electrically connected to both end portions 503a and 503b, respectively, of the coil 503.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication 2005-83533